


In the Lighthouse

by aquabee_13



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay, Lighthouses, M/M, Oral Sex, Season 3, idk - Freeform, soft bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 21:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquabee_13/pseuds/aquabee_13
Summary: Garth and Kaldur relive thingsThis is a bad summary I promise there's more to it(Go Easy on me, I'm new to this)





	In the Lighthouse

The coolness of the air around his being reminded him of where he was. 

Garth sat up in the bed, rubbing his eyes and letting them get adjusted to the bright sunlight being let in through the half open curtain. If he squinted hard enough, he could see the dust particles dancing to their own tune. He turned his face away from the window and looks beside him. Kaldur'ahm was absent from beside him. Strange, usually Garth was the early riser, mostly because of his diplomat duties. 

"Kaldur?" 

Garth turned to get up from the bed, stretching up to the sky, and popping his back. Grabbing a hair-tie from the nightstand, he pulled his hair away from his face and into a messy pony. 

"Kal?"

If Kaldur had replied, he couldn't hear him. 

Garth walked away from the bed, past the dresser, pass the desk, and into the short hallway, where he could hear the soft sounds of pots and pans. Pots and pans? Garth continued down the hallway, stopping for a few seconds to admire the photos on the wall. They were of his king, when he was just a small child. Some of the photos showed family scenes, of Orin, Atlanna, and his father, the previous owner of the lighthouse. He could tell that there was a real happiness in that small family, that they truly loved each other. It made Garth smile. Maybe one day, they could have a small family of their own...One day, when their lives settle. He pulled his eyes away from the photos adorning the walls and walked into the kitchen. 

"Good morning, my love," Kaldur greeted him from stove top, where eggs and bacon strips were sizzling on the griddle, "Did you rest well?" 

Garth felt his cheeks flush, "Yes, I was with you, wasn't I?" 

Kaldur turned his head as Garth came closer to him. He set the spatula down and wrapped his arms around Garth's waist, letting his hands rest on the lower part of Garth's back. 

Garth raised himself ,tip-toe style, and kissed his lips softly.

"Mhhhhh," Garth hummed softly, eyes flicking up and down Kaldur, "Is it possible that I can have you for breakfast?"

"Please don't convert to cannibalism, dear." 

"Kal," Garth made a face, "I'm not going to eat you. I'm going to EAT you." 

"I don't think I understand, why don't you-" Kaldur has a fire in his eyes,"demonstrate for me?" 

"Of course, my love," Garth falls to his knees and gets to work, stroking up and down Kaldur's legs as Kaldur grabs hold of Garth's hair. He can see what his actions are doing to Kaldur: He's tenting nicely in his pajama bottoms. Garth glances up at Kaldur for permission. Permission granted. Garth tugs down the pajama pants, and Kaldur's cock springs out. 

"Look at this," he smirks and kisses the head. A gasp is emitted from Kaldur. Garth smiles and ducks his head to lick the shaft from base to top, letting his tongue coat it in saliva. 

"Garth, no teasing," Kaldur growled, grabbing his hair tighter. 

Garth chuckled and slowly let his mouth take in his cock, sort of like the ticket muncher at Chuck-E-Cheese (Real Mature, Author). Kaldur moaned softly, encouraging Garth to go further, to go deeper, and Garth did. Hollowing his cheeks an relaxing his throat, it allowed him to take Kaldur deeper into his throat, until the head hit the back of his throat. He gagged slightly, causing Kaldur to pull Garth of, him panting. Drool connected the head to his lips, which were a deep pink. 

"Are you okay, my love?"

Garth nodded, wiping his mouth, "Too fine, amazing even."

Kaldur chuckled, "Don't you think we should move to a more fitting room?"

Garth stood up, "You don't want to make love in front of the eggs?"

Kaldur shook his head softly, confusion running along his face. 

"No?"

Garth laughed, grabbing Kaldur's hand and pulling him down the hall, ("Hello, Orin!" Author said to the pictures hanging on the wall) and into the bedroom where Garth woke earlier. He let his body fall onto the bed unceremoniously, slightly spreading his legs as an invitation to Kaldur to hurry up. Kaldur smiled and nestled himself between Garth's legs, where Garth was also tenting in his boxers. 

"We should get these," he waves a hand at the boxers, with one hand roaming Garth's abdomen, "Off." 

"Please," Garth begs, "Love on me."

"Verryyyy subtle, my love." Kaldur begins to strip Garth's boxers off, (Non of them wear shirts to sleep).

"It's better than saying fuc- ah!" Garth's sentence gets cut off as Kaldur grips his cock in a hard grip. (No Foreplay, nada, there just going at it. They're making this happen.)

Kaldur grips both of their cocks in his hand, letting them create a sweet friction as he thrusts softly. Garth began to pant and wriggle on the bed, messing the blankets up as he grips the sheets, almost causing the sheets to tear from the strength of the grip. 

"Kal..." Garth moans and bites his lip, "Please."

"Where's the lube?" Kaldur leans down to nibble at the pale column that was Garth's neck. Garth lets out a steamy sigh. (WoRdSmItH, AuThoR) 

"In the side table drawer," Garth grinds against Kaldur's body slowly, letting his body grind against Kaldur's in an attempt to get him going. (Technically, the ball got rolling in the  
kitchen, but okay Garth, Author) 

"Garth, if you keep going like that, I'm going to come." Kaldur pops the lid of the lube open, pouring some on his fingers, "Pull your legs up to your chest."

Garth grabbed the back of his knees and pulled them up to touch his chest, and Kaldur let his fingers wander down to Garth's opening. He kissed Garth sweetly. 

"Ready?" 

"Ready." 

Kaldur slipped a finger in, letting the lube around his finger coat Garth's insides. As it got easier, he slipped in another, and another, until three fingers could fit in with ease. Garth was trembling and moaning, trying not to fall apart as Kaldur's fingers rubbed against his sweet spot. 

"Kaldur, please," Garth sobbed, "Please." 

Kaldur looked up at him. His heart felt full. He could make his partner feel such great emotions. He didn't want this to end.  
He leaned down to capture Garth's trembling lips.

"Please." 

Kaldur let his fingers slip out and poured lube onto his cock, which was aching something fierce. He let his eyes wander along Garth's nude body, from his swollen lips, to his nipples, to his hip bones, to his perfect legs. All of him was perfect. He wanted to praise his body. Kaldur presses the blunt head to his twitching hole.

"Ready?"

"Ready, please," Garth raises his hand to hold Kaldur's hand. They are blissfully warm. 

Kaldur begins to slip in slowly, closing his eyes as the feeling overwhelms him. Garth could feel the breath leave him as Kaldur sinks in deeper. Oh, they're connected. They're one, and it feels so sinfully good. 

As soon as they both feel ready, Kaldur begins to thrust softly at first, but gets faster in his pace, encouraged by Garth's moans and cries. He lets his body rest on top of Garth, thrusting deeper and Garth wraps his legs around Kaldur's hips. Kaldur could feel the sensation of Garth's fingernails scratching his back. He moaned from all of the stimulation. 

"Kaldur..." Garth sobbed, letting his hands encase Kaldur's face. Kaldur stared into his eyes, Garth stared back. 

"I love you... So much...I love.." Garth lets tears of bliss fall down his cheeks. Kaldur slows his thrusts. 

"I love you too," Kaldur kisses his cheeks. Garth wraps his arms around Kaldur's neck. They both felt close.

Kaldur thrusts deeper. Once. Twice. He comes silently with a stutter. Garth feels him. Feels so much. He comes, the fluid striping his and Kaldur's bellies.  
They stay together, Kaldur on top of Garth. Kaldur is whispering sweet, soft nothings into Garth's ears, and Garth is panting softly, nuzzling into Kaldur's neck. 

"I love you...I love you so much, Garth" Kaldur kisses his lips softly.

"I love you too, Kaldur'ahm"


End file.
